Noche de Verano
by Saia-sama
Summary: ¿Qué podría suceder en una noche de verano? Algo que se odia puede convertirse en lo más placentero. Yaoi. ShiroxAki
1. Noche de verano

Aquí les presento uno de mis últimos trabajos sobrevivientes a una horrible tragedia con mi entupido computador. He estado muy ausente estos últimos meses y realmente no te he tenido tiempo de nada pero milagrosamente este proyecto se ha salvado de mi pérdida más grande .

Este es un pequeño Oneshot de la serie "Monochrome factor", es la primera parte ya que pienso escribir otra paralelamente a esta, y ya esta en proceso.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Monochrome factor le pertenecen a su respectivo autor ya que si fueran míos el manga seria muy diferente…

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, a la persona que no le guste será mejor que no lea pero si lo hace no me apedreen.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic esta dividido en 3 partes: Primero la de Akira, Segundo la de Shirogane y la Tercera de un punto de vista lejano. Espero que no se confundan ^^

**Shirogane X Akira**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Noche de Verano

_Odiaba el calor._

Por la culpa de los detestables días calurosos como ese le disgustaba el verano. Definitivamente no era su estación favorita del año y el motivo no era solo por las molestas altas temperaturas, sino que en este época todo era aún más aburrido y gracias al maldito calor los días se volvían eternamente largos. Incluso los kokuchis habían decidido no aparecer en gran cantidad y tan seguido.

_Que fastidio._

Esa noche se había vuelto insoportable. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y era la quinta vez que se despertaba durante la noche. Estaba cubierto solo con la sábana y traía puesto unos simples pantalones cortos de una tela delgada y una musculosa blanca, entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios sentía tanto calor? Literalmente se encontraba ligero de ropa pero aún así sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba enredado con todo el peso del mundo.

Ya era suficiente. Con fastidio total miró su reloj, _03:23._ Se encontraba sofocado en esa habitación, de mala gana se enderezó de su calurosa cama e instintivamente miró hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba dormida la sombra plateada. Era molesto verlo descansar tan placidamente mientras el no podía dormir ni dos horas seguidas. Le sorprendía también el hecho que luciera tan cómodo sentado en aquél rincón con toda esa ropa encima, al parecer se encontraba cómodo. Algunos rayos provocados por la luna se infiltraban por la ventada del cuarto, posándose traviesamente en el rostro dormido del mayor haciéndolo lucir extrañamente atractivo, incluso Akira podría decir que aquella sombra era hermosa… -_sonrió_- Un momento… ¿Hermosa? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando por su mente? Realmente el calor comenzaba a afectarle gravemente la cabeza. Revolvió sus cabellos en forma de desesperación. Había decidió que lo mejor era bajar a la cocina y buscar algo para beber. Bajo sus pies de la cama con cuidado, no quería ocasionar algún ruido que despertara a su _compañero_. Cruzo la distancia de su cama a la puerta con sumo cuidado de sus propios pasos, abrió la puerta con el mismo cuidado y salio sin hacer el más mínimo ruido dejando la puerta semi abierta.

La primera parte fue sencilla y al parecer Shirogane no se había despertado. Ahora solo bastaba con bajar las escaleras y estaría a solo unos metros de la cocina. Bajo con cuidado cada escalón que pisaba, su prioridad ahora no era el no hacer algún ruido sino el no tropezarse y caer por las escaleras, _"debí traer una linterna" _se maldecía por lo bajo pero suspiró al llegar sano y salvo a la primera planta.Encontrar la cocina no le fue difícil, al contrario fue casi por instinto que llego a la habitación deseada. Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador tanteando todo el camino hacia este para no tropezar con nada, al encontrarlo lo abrió y sacó una botella con líquido. Bebió ignorando el contenido del envase y al probarlo su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto, _jugo de naranja, _ el que más odiaba. Esa noche no parecía ser la indicada para él. Prendió la luz de la cocina y se fijo nuevamente en el contenido del refrigerador pero para su mala suerte no había nada de su gusto y tuvo que conformarse solo con agua.

-_Peor es nada_ –pensó

Bebió de aquel líquido vital con ganas, sentir el frió recorrer su garganta fue alivio para el joven pero aún no le bastaba. Caprichosamente se acercó al congelador y sacó de este dos cubos de hielo que colocó en ambas manos, con lentitud comenzó a recorrer sus brazos pero luego pasó el hielo por su rostro, su cuello y finalmente parte de su pecho. Involuntariamente un pequeño sonido escapó de su boca ocasionado por el frió y sintió de repente un par de ojos sobre sí. Volteo rápidamente pero no vio a nadie, -_debe ser mi imaginación-,_ le resto importancia_. _Decidió mojarse un poco el cabello antes de volver a su habitación, hecho esto último apago la luz de la cocina y comenzó su retorno hacia las escaleras. Llegó al segundo piso y se encamino hacia su cuarto, frente a la puerta se fijó que esta estaba cerrada por completo.

-_Raro_ –pensó

Al ingresar al interior de su habitación sintió repentinamente como si una ola de calor le chocara de frente, nuevamente se maldijo por lo bajo. Observó todo su entorno, la ventana. Tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la ventana que se mantenía cerrada, caminó lentamente. Para su desgracia el peliplateado se encontraba demasiado cerca de su objetivo, camino lento para no despertar al mayor, logró abrir la ventana sin dificultad y en total silencio. Cuando estuvo abierta una pequeña brisa fresca chocó contra su rostro.

-Maldito verano –susurró pero no se dio cuenta que era escuchado.

Se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó al borde de esta. El cambio provocado por la ventana se hacia notar enormemente pero aún así sentía su cuerpo… arder. Comenzó un combate mental acerca de sacarse o no su camiseta, en primer lugar el calor le era sofocante pero por otro lado se encontraba la sombra., miró a Shirogane de reojo, sabía de las intenciones del peliplateado y no deseaba provocarlo en nada. Hasta el momento tenia dos opciones; aguantar el calor o aguantar al pervertido. Lamentablemente las dos no le convenían para nada.

-Como odio el calor –dijo para sí, comenzó a retirar su musculosa, derrotado, pero fue interrumpido sorpresivamente…

****·****

Aquella noche no era común, claro que no. Podía observar al joven que yacía en su cama revolviéndose en ella constantemente. Algo le incomodaba. Se fijó que el joven había despertado varias veces durante la noche quejándose y batallando contra las sábanas. Esa actitud le parecía graciosa en él, casi infantil, pero evitó reírse para que el castaño no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. La segunda vez que había sido despertado por los bufidos del castaño pudo lograr comprender el por qué del malestar de este, al parecer esa noche la temperatura había subido y el más joven no podía lograr conciliar el sueño como debía, él no se había dado cuenta antes por que el calor no le afectaba tanto como a un humano. Repentinamente una idea cruzó su mente pero de inmediato borró esos pensamientos.

Trato de ignorar a su compañero para evitarse problemas. Volvió a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, desde que el joven había apagado la luz él había permanecido en la misma posición, con sus sentidos alertas por cualquier situación amenazante. Entre sueños pudo sentir como el joven molesto se enderezó de su cama. Disimulada mente entre abrió un poco sus azules ojos para corroborar sus sospechas y al notar que el castaño estaba volteando hacia él volvió repentinamente a su _falsa_ posición de descanso. Se sentía observado, raramente esa sensación en vez e ponerlo incómodo lo hacía sentir confortable. Pudo notar como el joven revolvía sus cabellos con frustración. ¿Debido a que? Solo por imaginarse la razón algo se estremeció en su interior.

Seguía en su falsa posición de descanso. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta. De repente sintió unos suaves pasos cruzar la habitación, estaba seguro que si estuviera dormido no los hubiera sentido para nada. Abrió sus ojos con seguridad al encontrarse completamente solo, recorrió la habitación y pudo ver todo normal: la cama toda revuelta y la puerta semi abierta producto a la salida furtiva del chico. Suspiró. Realmente aquel muchacho no sabía lo que provocaba en él. Si tan solo despertara completamente… todo sería más fácil. Pero no, cada día eras más complicado para el rey de las sombras. Sinceramente Akira no se daba cuenta que cada pequeño e insignificante detalle qué el realizaba volvía loco internamente al peliplateado, aquellos gestos que descubría fugazmente le eran su perdición. Pero claro, el pequeño no sabía.

Suspiró, pensar en eso no resolvería nada. De pronto sintió curiosidad por el paradero de su contraparte, se había tardado más de la cuenta. Si, era un estúpido al saberse incluso cuanto demorada el menor en ir al baño por las noches, pero realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Su curiosidad aumentó, decidió salir de la habitación para saber que demoraba tanto al menor. Bajar las escaleras no fue problema alguno para él, ya que las sombras formaban parte de su ser, al estar abajo vio la luz encendida de la cocina y concluyó que el joven se encontraría allí. Se acerco al marco de la puerta sin hacer ruido pero fue asombro lo que sintió al ver la escena que se efectuaba en la habitación. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, incluso pensó que era una simple ilusión creada por su deseo… pero no, estaba seguro de que aquello era real. Si, ahí estaba el ser que robaba sus pensamientos por cientos de años, pasando seductoramente sus manos sobre parte de su cuerpo.

-_Maldición. _–pensó

Ese tipo de acciones de parte del chico eran exactamente las que volvían loco al ser peliplateado y que este fuera inconciente de ello era lo que mas le afectaba. Que más daba, inconciente o conciente de ello su perdición era la misma: _él_. Se encontraba prácticamente hipnotizado por el castaño, por poco y dejaba de respirar. Un leve gemido por parte del muchacho provocado por el hielo hizo explotar definitivamente los sentidos de Shirogane y este no tuvo otro remedio que huir como un vil ladrón.

_Cobarde…_

En ese momento no podía dejar sentirse como el ser más despreciable, tan débil debido solo a un simple chiquillo. Es verdad que llevaba cientos de años esperándolo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que fuera tan débil por culpa de sus bajos instintos. Cerró la puerta tras de si e intento calmarse para que la situación no se le fuera de control. Suspiró. Él tenía que hacer lo correcto y no dejarse llevar. Entendía que Akira aún no hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos y por ello no estuviera seguro de que las intenciones de él fueran verdaderas, lanzarse sobre el menor en esas circunstancias era tan perjudicial para ambos que no era la opción más viable pero si la situación seguía así lo que lograra aguantar sería sencillamente un milagro.

Volvió a su posición de inicio. A los minutos sintió como el muchacho había ingresado nuevamente a la habitación con el mayor cuidado posible, y que de a poco se iba acercando hacia donde él estaba. Por unos breves segundos sintió su cuerpo tensarse pero se relajó al comprender que solo se había acercado para abrir la ventana que se encontraba cerca de él. Sintió la pequeña brisa que ingresó al cuarto y escucho como el joven maldecía nuevamente al verano. Realmente sufría en esa época. Al sentir un poco de alivio, el castaño se dirigió a su cama y aprovechando ese pequeño instante que le daba la espalda aprovechó de mirarlo. Pudo notar que el joven debatía en sí mismo algo de suma importancia. Se relajó, cerró nuevamente los ojos. Solo quedaba ignorar todo para no cometer ninguna cosa inapropiada para _ambos_, pero el destino le llevaría la contra. Escucho como el joven nuevamente se quejaba del calor, y ahí lo vio, intentando sacarse su camiseta… tentadoramente.

****·****

-Tanto detestas el calor, _Akira-kun_

Shirogane lo había sorprendido, había pronunciado su nombre con un tono de voz desconocido por el joven, volteó hacia él. Ahí estaba, sonriente, con esa bella sonrisa que le brindaba cada vez que se dirigía a su persona. Raramente se le quedó mirando y, extrañado por si mismo, se puso nervioso lo que le hizo molestar.

-No me había…dado cuenta... tú… -balbuceó mientras acomodaba nuevamente su musculosa dándole la espalda al peliplateado -¿Te… desperté?

-No te preocupes, solo sentí la brisa que entró por la ventana –fue lo que dijo al encontrarse nuevamente con el mirar del chico, trató de sonar calmado pero sabía que en el fondo todo su ser se encontraba totalmente revolucionado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sin darse cuenta sus miradas transmitían emociones que ni ellos imaginaban y que tampoco podían controlar. Hubo solamente silencio. Era justo el momento de calma que precedía la tormenta, una secretamente ansiada tormenta. El castaño nuevamente volteó hacia la pared recuperando así nuevamente su actitud. Al ver esta reacción Shirogane sonrió para si, ese chiquillo realmente le encantaba.

-Realmente te afecta mucho las altas temperaturas –mencionó el peliplateado en su tono amable para provocar al castaño- ¿No es así? Akira-kun...

-No veo en que te afecte eso –respondió a la defensiva – además no eres el adecuado para referirte al tema…

-¿Estas molesto? –Preguntó inocentemente pero luego cambio a un tono serio que exaltó al joven –Yo conozco varias maneras de combatir el calor…

Sin previo aviso Akira sintió como dos frías manos comenzaron a recorrer por completo su torso con una suavidad exquisita, aquel pequeño tacto sobresaltó al joven por completo. Se volteo con las intenciones de apartar a la sombra pero se congeló solo por el hecho de toparse con una mirada azul profunda, una mirada totalmente… extraña. El Shirogane que tenía enfrente era muy diferente al que habitualmente soportaba durante el día. Aquella alegría característica de él se había desvanecido y ante el estaba una mirada fría, un hombre serio por completo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Lo que no sospechaba era que inconcientemente se había metido en la boca del león…

-Vamos Akira-kun, ¿realmente no deseas sentirte mejor? -sonrió

-Yo… odio el calor… -trató de hablar aún estando cohibido –pero no veo como tú podrías ayudarme con eso.

-Odias el calor –susurró mientras su mirada se tornó nuevamente seria –no puedo hacer que baje la temperatura, al contrario, pero puedo hacer que te sientas mucho más ameno con el calor.

-A que te… refieres con eso –Titubeó

Se sentía tan afectado por _ese_ Shirogane que involuntariamente retrocedió un paso. El mayor solo le veía con diversión, podía notarlo. En ese momento se sentía como la presa predilecta de un depredador… y realmente no estaba equivocado. Lamentablemente para Akira, si retrocedía un paso más caería directamente hacia la cama y eso no sería bueno. El peliplateado aprovechó esto y acortó la distancia lo más que pudo, para sorpresa del joven el mayor comenzó a retirarle la camiseta pero evitó que esto sucediera al correrse hacia un lado, luego lo miro con enfado.

-¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?

-Solo pienso en ti, _Akira-kun_ –nuevamente había pronunciado su nombre con deseo –creo que lo mejor es que te pongas más cómodo.

-No eres el mejor para hablar de eso –le contestó con una mirada con recelo –no sé como estás tan cómodo en este clima con tanta ropa.

_Malas palabras…_

-¿Eso crees?

Un extraño brillo se apoderó de la mirada del peliplateado. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse su largo abrigo negro con una mirada juguetona. Akira al ver el movimiento de su _adversario_ solo atinó a tragar sonoramente, -_en qué me he metido-. _Estaba realmente metido en un gran problema. Observó como el largo abrigo caía con una extraña gracia al suelo junto con la corbata del mayor mientras que comenzaba a deshacerse de su camisa blanca, pero a su sorpresa vio que solo la había desabrochado hasta la mitad.

-¿Mejor? -Le sonrió con complicidad

Suspiró. Pensaba que realmente esto estaba yendo muy lejos. Ese pequeño relajo le costó caro. Shirogane al ver esa pequeña franja de debilidad aprovechó el instante y tomó al castaño entre sus brazos tomando con su mano derecha la del chico y con la otra aprisionó la cintura atrayéndolo y apegándolo a su cuerpo. Akira realmente se sentía nervioso, aún con su mano libre le era imposible zafarse del fuerte agarre de la sombra. Se sobresaltó al sentir la tibia respiración del ojiazul chocar contra su piel debido a que este había hundido su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su contraparte.

-Todo es tu culpa

Aquellas palabras confundieron enormemente al chico. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿De qué precisamente le echaba la culpa? Sintió como Shirogane aprisiona más su cuerpo al suyo y ambos rostros se encontraron. Nuevamente aquella mirada hipnotizante se le quedo viendo y sin darse cuenta sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Shirogane. Eso realmente lo sorprendió. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de la vez en que fue convertido en shin, el primer beso que le dio el peliplateado. No pudo evitar realizar una comparación mental con aquella vez, pero era en vano ya que esta vez aquel tacto era muy diferente, más… apasionado.

Al principio solo comenzó como un contacto leve, pero luego el mayor comenzó a realizar movimientos rítmicos que el chico trató de seguir ya que no podía zafarse. Hasta ese punto podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba. Aún peleaba para separarse pero se rindió fácilmente al darse cuenta que ya todo era en vano, se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto la lengua de la sombra comenzar a saborear sus labios, más no le permitió un avance. Shirogane algo frustrado por la terquedad del chico optó por su única opción; mordió suavemente el labio inferior del castaño y este como reacción abrió la boca permitiéndole el paso al mayor. Sintió como todo su ser se estremecía y comenzaba a sentir un agradable calor recorrer su cuerpo el cual de no ser por estar entre los brazos de la sombra ya se hubiera desplomado. Shirogane se apiadó del joven al dejar sus labios libres para recuperar el aire, Akira inmediatamente iba a reclamarle al mayor pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Tú provocaste esto.

Aquello confundió al muchacho una vez más. Shirogane lo asió por los hombros y lo tiró bruscamente sobre la cama deshecha para luego posicionarse sobre el aprisionando sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Tenerlo así, tan sometido bajo él le provocada cierta satisfacción. Mirar sus ojos llenos de confusión pero nada de miedo lo exaltaba de cierta forma. Sintió como el joven que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo hacia enormes esfuerzos para liberarse de la presión que él mismo ejercía, por cada intento en vano, el peliplateado con más fuerza lo aprisionaba. Se le quedó viendo intensamente, confundiéndole, divirtiéndose a costa del más joven para luego comenzar a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-Hace cientos de años fuiste mío –le susurro seductoramente –traté de esperar hasta que despertaras por completo pero inconcientemente me provocaste en varias ocasiones.

-¿Yo te provoqué? ¿Por eso dices que es mi culpa? –dijo con toda la voz que pudo sacar al sentir los labios del ojiazul seguir con su labor

-Mayoritariamente si… es tu culpa –confesó entre besos –pero admito… que debí… ser mas fuerte… y no… caer ante… ti.

Involuntariamente, Akira comenzó a sentirse realmente bien con la embriagadora acción del peliplateado que casi no le presto atención a lo último que dijo este. Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente al suspirar cada vez que su _contraparte_ besaba parte de su cuerpo. El mayor soltó una de sus manos que tenía la importante labor de sujetar al castaño y la deslizó suavemente por debajo de la musculosa del chico, acariciando su torso suavemente. Pero sorpresivamente se detuvo sólo para mirar fijamente al muchacho quién solo lo observaba sorprendido, le brindó una seductora sonrisa y comenzó a retirarle la estorbosa camiseta. Al lograr su cometido tomó la prenda recién sacada y con ella ató las manos del chico para que este no hiciera alguna tontería, pero aún así mantenía su mano presionando las del menor. Sinceramente, Akira sintió por primera vez algo de temor debido a la acción del mayor pero sobretodo por su mirada.

-Shiro… Shirogane –titubeó Akira- deberías… detenerte

-Demasiado tarde… pienso devorarte por completo esta noche –se fijo el mirada de odio del chico –ya no me importa nada, estoy en mi límite y si en la mañana deseas que desaparezca… te complaceré –lo último que dijo sorprendió levemente al castaño.

-Shirogane… -susurró

-Sé a la perfección lo que esta en juego: tú. Realmente no sabría que hacer si te perdiera pero… todo es tu culpa –le miro con un deje de tristeza –si solo hubieras creído en mi y en mis sentimientos…

Esas últimas palabras habían dejado en shock al menor. ¿Haberle creído? No estaba muy seguro a lo que se refería el peliplateado pero ya era tarde para comenzar a reflexionar sobre el tema, en ese momento se encontraba en su merced y no había nada más que hacer ya que todos sus esfuerzos para soltarse de su agarre eran inútiles. Shirogane observó como el joven se resignaba y dejaba de resistirse, tomaría ventaja de eso aunque le rompiera el corazón. Aunque el joven le hubiera entregado su cuerpo en bandeja de plata solo por resignación no se sentía complacido, había decidido demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir, demostrarle todo el placer que se hallaba escondido en su ser.

-Esta noche –le susurró nuevamente al oído el peliplateado –te demostraré un tipo de calor que te agradará.

La sombra comenzó nuevamente su labor, besó fugazmente los labios de Akira para luego comenzar un recorrido de besos húmedos que partió desde el cuello, siguió por el pecho y terminó en el vientre. Shirogane sonreía al escuchar los excitantes sonidos que escapaba de los labios del menor aunque este intentara callarlos. Nuevamente subió a la altura del joven, deslizó su mano libre hacia el interior de los pantalones de su _presa _y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Pudo observar como el rostro de Akira enrojecía –_bello- _y mordía su labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos que le provocaba el ojiazul, verlo así, tan sumiso ante él lo satisfacía enormemente. Soltó la mano que afirmaba al chico para tomar su barbilla y poder girar su rostro hacia el de él pero aún así permanecía con los ojos cerrados para no verlo

-Te quiero.

Aquellas repentinas palabras pronunciadas por su _captor _le sorprendieron de sobre manera lo que provocó que abriera sus ojos y le mirara directamente demostrando su sorpresa. En aquellos ojos azules pudo notar como él le miraba con algo de tristeza. _Te quiero, _esas dos palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Shirogane siempre se lo decía, siempre, y cada vez que las escuchaba creía que era solo para fastidiarlo durante el día. Pensándolo bien, jamás las tomo en cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba si estas fueran ciertas ¿por qué él le estaba haciendo esto? No pudo evitar mirarlo con resentimiento y este endureció nuevamente la mirada.

Nuevamente no le creía. ¿Cuántas veces ya le había dicho sus sentimientos y el no las tomaba en cuenta? No negaría que al ver la mirada que le lanzó el castaño cuando menciono aquellas palabras se sintió de lo peor. Entendía que el joven se sintiera así por lo que estaba haciendo, pero… ya no había vuelta atrás, si lo dejaba ahora obtendría el mismo resultado: el odio de Akira hacia su persona pero con la diferencia de que él no ganaría nada. Sabía que era egoísta, nunca lo había sido y cuando realmente lo quiso ser y no pudo lo perdió a _él. _

-Te quiero –repitió

-No lo…ah… hagas… -trató de callarlo entre gemidos – no… ah digas… eso

-Te quiero –ignoró al menor a la vez que lo soltaba del agarre y seguía besándolo

-Cállate –reclamó molesto al sentir que era despojado de sus prendas inferiores –no sigas… mintiendo

-Te quiero Akira-kun –aprovechó ese instante y se despojo de su camisa –aunque no me creas lo repetiré hasta el cansancio

-Idio…. Mhm

Shirogane tomó al joven de los cabellos y lo atrajo hacia sí para callarlo con un apasionado besó que hizo durar hasta que el menor exigió aire, pero no perdió el tiempo para nada, nuevamente se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a succionarlo para dejar su marca sobre él. Cumplida aquella misión se dirigió hacia los endurecidos botones sobresalientes del pecho del menor y comenzó a acariciar uno con su boca y a masajear el otro con su mano libre.

-Te quiero

Akira por su parte se encontraba extasiado. Sabía que no lograría nada con tratar de forcejear contra el mayor, había caído completamente entre sus _garras_ y no tenía salida alguna. Su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar por primera sensaciones que le nublaban por completo sus sentidos. No tenía escapatoria y lo sabía o quizás… ¿no deseaba escapar? Su respiración se agitó y sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar de a poco. ¿Por qué Shirogane lo hacia _sufrir _de esa manera? ¿Por qué no hacía "_eso" _y terminaba de una buena vez? No entendía el porque el peliplateado se esmeraba tanto en hacerle sentir tal placer a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba. Repentinamente sintió como el mayor lo volteo bruscamente quedando boca bajo –_se viene lo peor_ –pensó. Sus caderas fueron elevadas, la mano se Shirogane seguía acariciando su entrepierna y pudo sentir la respiración de este en su oreja mientras repetía esas malditas palabras.

-Shiro… -intentó alegar

Tenía un propósito: hacer sentir a Akira todo el placer que le podía otorgar en una noche. No quería ser egoísta y pensar solo en _sus_ necesidades. El joven no tenía experiencia en ello y aunque lo odiase no permitiría que su "primera vez" en ese cuerpo fuera una mala experiencia para él. De a poco comenzó a preparar al menor, sintió como se estremecía ante tal acción y para reconfortarlo lo besó nuevamente con deseo.

-Te prometo que a pesar de todo te haré sentir bien –vio como el joven ocultaba su cabeza entre sus brazos… esperando lo peor –aquel calor de tu cuerpo que sientes y sentirás no lo odiarás

_Calor. _Tenía razón, aquel calor que recorría su cuerpo le era embriagador pero aún más le apetecía el calor que dejaban las caricias de Shirogane. Cada contacto de piel contra piel lo sumergía en una ola de placer indescriptible y que lo hundían en un profundo éxtasis. Aunque fuera contradictorio lo admitiría, se sentía bien entre los brazos de la sombra pero aún encontraba que algo no estaba bien. Si Shirogane hacia esto por necesidad ¿por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo? Esa pregunta no podía sacársela de la cabeza y menos podía comprender las acciones del peliplateado. Se seguía cuestionando pero sintió nuevamente la respiración del otro cerca de su oído pero esta vez no dijo nada, solo se fijó que se encontraba más agitado que antes.

-Deseo hacerte sentir… lo mejor posible, Akira-kun

Esta declaración sorprendió al menor. ¿Tanto se esmeraba para satisfacerlo? Confusión, era lo que sentía en ese momento. Comenzaba a sentirse relativamente bien en esos brazos pero jamás lo admitiría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Trató de voltear para encontrarse con el rostro de Shirogane, se encontraba sonrojado pero aún su mirada permanecía con tristeza. ¿Realmente sufría por lo que hacía?

-Hazlo… -pronunció el más joven sorprendiendo a la sombra pero su maldita arrogancia fue más poderosa –termina con esto… de una vez

Una amarga sonrisa apareció el rostro pálido de Shirogane, lo complacería, aunque no fuera de la manera que el deseaba que se lo pidiera. Sus largos cabellos se encontraban alborotados, cayendo libremente por si espalda y algunos por su frente Ambos cuerpos sudados respiraban lentamente entre suspiro. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Akira al sentir al mayor dentro de él y un gemido de dolor ahogado resonó por toda la habitación.

-Due… le

En el fondo sabía que Shirogane lo reconfortaría de alguna forma, a través de un fugaz beso… o quizás… pero nada. Solo pudo sentir como el shin al entrar en él se había quedado quieto esperando que se acostumbrara a la invasión. ¿Decepción? ¿Acaso él esperaba un acto dulce de parte de la sombra? Algo en corazón se estremeció. Al calmarse sintió como Shirogane comenzaba a realizar movimientos rítmicos con lentitud.

La habitación se llenaba de gemidos por parte de ambos. Aunque Akira no tuviera experiencia, sabía que aquellos movimientos lo estaban enloqueciendo y su cuerpo exigía más pero su orgullo no le permitía reclamarle nada al mayor. Shirogane, quién lo conocía bien, sabía por lo que pasaba _su_ muchacho pero estaba dispuesto a atormentarlo un poco. Para satisfacerse, giró una vez más al chico para quedar frente a frente. Al ver el rostro excitado del menor lo embriago por completo y no aguanto las ganas de besarlo pero le extraño la forma efusiva del joven al corresponderle.

No sabía por que le había correspondido pero realmente lo necesitaba. Abrió los ojos y su rostro se enrojeció al ver a Shirogane. Sus cabellos de exótico color plata se asomaban rebeldes por su frente todos alborotados, los más largos caían a los costados cubriendo la cama pero lo más _hermoso_ fue ver ese pálido rostro enrojecido mirarle con una pasión desbordante. Sus miradas chocaron, no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Akira aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peliplateado exigiéndole más y este no dudó ni un segundo en complacerle. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, ambos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente a un mismo compás realizando una danza exótica y única que solo le pertenecía a ambos. Shirogane no paraba de brindarle acaricias llenas de placer al menor y este solo atinaba a enredar los cabellos de platas entre sus manos o a aferrarse a la espalda del mayor. La habitación se había llenado de gritos de placer de ambas partes.

-Ah… Shiro… Más… Ah…Ah….

-Te…quiero… Ah…Mhm… Akira

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas. Sentían un calor placentero. El shin lograba transmitir todos sus deseos al pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo y que de vez en cuando se deleitaba con el rostro excitado del menor. Akira por su parte había perdido toda cordura, se encontraba perdido en la embriagadora figura que se encontraba sobre él.

El peliplateado había terminado dentro del menor, cayendo agotado sobre el cuerpo de este. Permanecieron así un poco más. Shirogane aprovechó ese pequeño instante para sentir el aroma que provenía del castaño y así guardarlo en su mente. Sintió como _su_ pequeño se iba quedando dormido y este aprovecho ese corto momento para recuperar energía antes de que saliera el sol.

Los primeros rayos del día se asomaban por la ventana. Akira sintió su cuerpo ligeramente extraño. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se encontró completamente desnudo bajo sus sábanas. Inmediatamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, de enderezó y comenzó a buscar a Shirogane con la mirada por toda la habitación

-Despertaste… -dijo sonriendo al encontrarse con la mirada del castaño

-Shirogane… -susurró, el peliplateado se encontraba completamente vestido sentado cerca de la puerta.

-Tenía planeado irme antes que despertaras pero tuve la necesidad de hablar contigo antes de…

-¿De que… quieres hablarme? –lo interrumpió

-Hace cientos de años, una vez quise ser egoísta pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo y por ello te perdí ese día –hizo una pausa para pararse y darle la espalda – nuevamente tuve la necesidad de ser egoísta y esta vez lo fui, pero nuevamente te perdí ¿no es extraño y cruel el destino?

-Shiro…

-Te hice una promesa, te dije que ibas a experimentar un calor que no odiarías y no puedes negar que te agradó -lo miró a los ojos y vio como el menor desvió su mirada –a partir de ahora me mantendré al margen de tu vida y solo nos veremos en batalla. Aunque no este a tu lado seguiré protegiéndote, confía en mí.

Akira estaba confundido con aquellas palabras, solo atinaba a escucharle. Realmente no sabía como actuar ante semejante situación, no sabía que palabras dirigirle al peliplateado. Se le quedó mirando y recibió una dulce mirada –"_perdón_"-junto a una sonrisa. Cuando iba a decir algo el mayor volteo y desapareció repentinamente al atravesar la puerta.

-Tal vez… las noches de verano no sean tan malas después de todo.

Había susurrado, sin saber que la sombra plateada escuchaba sus palabras tras la puerta con una sonrisa. Quizás no era el término de algo, sino el comienzo de una nueva aventura…. Solo había que dejar pasar algún tiempo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Es el pequeño resultado que he obtenido y debido a la petición de una amiga he creado dos partes más para terminar esta hermosa historia.

Debo aclarar que nunca pretendí escribir un_ lemon, _mi intención era realizar algo unpoco más erótico pero al parecer mi intento fue nulo -.-_ (que deprimente). _No soy muy buena en estas cosas (_para no decir primeriza_) por lo que espero un poco de comprensión y no se hayan molestado por la atrocidad que me ha salido… en mi defensa debo decir que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por último, decirles que espero sus reviews llenos de amor, odio, amenazas, reclamos, consejo y todo lo que mis queridos lectores quieran escribirme.

Si es que mi suerte mejora nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Los quiero muxo ^^

Saia.


	2. Consecuencias de una noche

Admito que me he demorado más de la cuenta y por ello les debo una inmensa disculpa pero al no tener Internet en mi casa se me ha hecho más difícil además de no tener el tiempo de antes. Debo agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia, pero sobre todo a las que han escrito ya que por ellos seguí con la segunda parte por que sinceramente pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí.

Este capitulo también estará dividido en tres parte, primero la de Akira, luego la de Shirogane y por último un sueño que tendrá mucho que ver con el tercer capitulo (y probablemente último) Aprovecho para disculparme de antemano por algunas faltas de puntuación, que estoy segura me he saltado, ya que no he tenido el tiempo deseado para releerlo por lo contrario no hubiera podido subirlo hoy.

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor, ya que yo hubiera hecho ya la segunda temporada with a lot of Love**

Esta historia esta dedicada en su totalidad a mi amiga Crisbel aunque estará algo decepcionada por no "ir más lejos" pero se lo compensaré futuramente. ¡Te quiero amiga!

Sin más preámbulos, disfrutes.

Consecuencias de una noche

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Abrió sus ojos y pudo notar que ya era casi la hora de levantarse para comenzar su día. Algo estaba mal en él, algo no concordaba en esa mañana pero luego las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron repentinamente a su mente. Se enderezó bruscamente de la cama y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos debido a la frustración que sentía. Tal vez…

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela ese día pero si no iba lo más probable era que Kengo llegase a su casa a cuestionarlo y él no quería eso, su otra posibilidad era ir a refugiarse en la casa de Kou pero también era probable que fuera sometido a una incómoda interrogación de su parte y tampoco deseaba que eso pasase. Ofuscado decidió que lo mejor era ir a la escuela e ignorar a todos. Lentamente se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero al sentarse al borde de la cama sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.

-Que vergonzoso

Se quejó a la nada. Era verdad, su falta de experiencia era vergonzosa para él, para su maldito orgullo pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Lentamente recuperó la compostura y se dirigió con calma hacia el baño para ducharse y bajar. Sentir el agua fría por su cuerpo era algo relajante pero aún así las caricias de Shirogane no se podían borrar de su piel, eran como eternas marcas de un fuego ardiente. Golpeó con furia la pared y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado mientras el agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo. Maldecía una y otra vez mientras un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios.

De mala gana comenzó a prepararse para asistir a las tortuosas clases de la mañana, no tenía ganas ni deseo alguno de aburrirse con las malditas materias pero en el fondo no le quedaba de otra. De alguna manera deseaba pensar en otra cosa, en otra cosa que no sea él ni aquella… aquella noche. No tenía hambre así que salió así nada más de su casa, durante todo el camino mantuvo un paso lento pero aún así no pudo evitar encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia quién lo esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Su mente divagaba, divagaba en cosas que no deseaba pensar ni recordar pero le era imposible, era como si subconscientemente quisiera revivir la pasada noche con lujo y detalle en su memoria, ¡pero no podía! Dios, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Ese no era él, no era el verdadero Akira. Desde la lejanía podía oír la molesta voz de su rubio amigo quién trataba en vano de llamar su atención como siempre. Kengo, tan fiel. Quizás si le prestara un poco de atención podría distraerse un poco.

A pesar de caminar lento y tomar el camino más largo hacia su escuela habían llegado antes del toque del timbre y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado del todo pero ese día no tenía deseos de escapar de clases, no tenía ganas de estar solo… no podía darse el lujo de encontrarse con la sombra ¿Cómo reaccionar después de lo pasado? No sabía si odiarlo por lo que le había echo después de todo ¿no había sucumbido a sus brazos al final? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella escena. Suspiró. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al salón de clases.

No le prestó atención alguna a la materia y más de una vez recibió un regaño por parte de su maestra pero esta desistió al verlo de tal manera. Sus amigos le miraban entre extrañados y preocupados, en el fondo sabían que algo le pasaba al castaño pero conociéndolo jamás les diría algo. Por la mente del joven se formaban miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué la sombra había dicho que era su culpa? Jamás lo había tentado ¿o sí? Además sabía que el peliplateado ocultaba algo, jamás le contestaba sus preguntas pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que algo muy grande le ocultaba, pero eso no era lo importante para él, lo que realmente le interesaba era descubrir el porqué "supuestamente" era su culpa.

_Así pasaron varios días…_

Todo seguía igual y no podía evitar pensar en ello. Según su opinión nunca lo había tentado, es más, cada vez que este se le insinuaba de una forma indecorosa lo alejaba bruscamente al instante, ¿entonces por qué? Nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y una escena en particular le rebeló algo que podría ser de suma importancia. ¿No había dicho que si solo hubiera creído en él y en sus sentimientos…? Ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, desde el inicio él le había dicho que le gustaba pero jamás se lo tomó en serio, además solo creía que lo decía para fastidiarlo pero si todo eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué había hecho lo de anoche? ¿Por qué lo utilizó para satisfacer sus necesidades? Un momento… cuando había dicho lo de creer en él había mucha tristeza en sus ojos, si tanto sufría entonces…

Pensar en todo eso le molestaba, lo atormentaba cada día que había pasado después de esa noche. No podía seguir así. Pasó toda la mañana ordenando sus ideas y ya a la hora de almuerzo había decidido que era suficiente por lo que le había pedido a Kengo (ordenado en realidad) que fuera a comprar algo para comer mientras este le esperaba en la azotea. Se sentía tan cansado y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado por lo que sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido. Su mente se encontraba en blanco y sentía una presencia muy conocida acercársele pero extrañamente no podía abrir sus ojos, de pronto un suave tacto sobre sus labios lo hizo despertar algo sobresaltado pero al abrir los ojos lo único que se encontraba frente a él era su amigo Kengo quién lo miraba fijamente y extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

-He llegado recién ¿Qué te pasa? –Levantándose dejando la comida de su amigo frente a él –Has estado actuando extraño.

-No me pasa nada, ¿No viste o sentiste a alguien antes de llegar?

-No, has estado completamente solo –vio el semblante confuso de su amigo. –Entré y estabas dormido pero tenías un rostro muy extraño… muy sexy.

-Deja de decir estupideces, idiota. –Cogió la comida que le había dejado el rubio –has tardado mucho, eres un completo inútil, Kengo.

-El lugar estaba repleto por lo que intenté colarme pero Aya me descubrió y me obligó a hacer la enorme fila y… ¿Akira? ¿Me escuchas?

-No

-¿Y si no me escuchas por que me contestas?

-Tsk….

Aquel rato con el molesto rubio lo hizo distraerse, en el fondo sabía que su amigo intentaba animarlo por que ni siquiera Aya se había aparecido para llevarlos a la fuerza a la clase de la tarde que ya habían comenzado. El resto de su día no tuvo muchos cambios, a pesar de estar un poco más atento a la clase no pudo evitar dejar de pensar una y otra vez en todo.

Al término de clases le costó mucho deshacerse de su amigo de la infancia pero gracias a una mentira y una pequeña amenaza pudo convencerlo de que lo dejase en paz por ese día. El camino hacia su casa fue diferente, en el fondo le costaba admitirlo pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener la presencia de la sombra siempre a su lado por lo que le molestaba estar completamente solo. Antes de llegar a su casa había decidido comprar algo para cocinar ya que esa noche estaría solo… completamente solo. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente al estar frente a la entrada de su casa, no era que ansiaba abrir la puerta y encontrar al peliplateado parado frente a él, no. De alguna forma se encontraba exaltado pero no por ansias de verlo, lo que de verdad temía era encararlo ya que no tenía claro lo que sentía, ni él ni la sombra. Con lentitud insertó la llave en la cerradura y tomando un poco de aire giró la llave, abrió la puerta y una brisa helada chocó contra su mejilla pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ni nada sospechoso.

Suspiró. Dejó las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina y subió hacia la segunda planta para cambiarse de ropa pero cuando llegó a su habitación los recuerdos de esa "tortuosa" aparecieron en su mente más fuerte que nunca, tanto así que las palabras de Shirogane resonaban en sus oídos como si se encontrará ahí. Dio un fuerte portazo con enfado y bajó nuevamente las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Necesitaba distraerse pero le era imposible, como pudo preparo algo para comer pero sinceramente no sentía apetito alguno. Cansado de todo se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

·

"_Hace cientos de años, una vez quise ser egoísta pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo y por ello te perdí ese día, nuevamente tuve la necesidad de ser egoísta y esta vez lo fui, pero nuevamente te perdí"_

**·**

Por su cuerpo se sentía una exquisita sensación. Un calor un tanto familiar comenzaba a adentrarse por los poros de su piel. Su respiración ya no era tan calma como al comienzo, trato de acomodarse en aquel suave mueble pero algo extraño le imposibilitaba moverse por completo. Una vez más trato de acomodarse pero esta vez un poco más brusco pero de igual forma no logro nada. Se sentía tan cansado que no quería mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, nuevamente comenzaba a sentir una opresión sobre su cuerpo y el tacto sorpresivo sobre sus labios le hicieron abrir de par en par sus ojos.

Frente a él estaba la persona a la que menos deseaba ver, mirándolo fijamente, inclinado hacia su cuerpo dejándolo casi aprisionado. Los cabellos platinados yacían rebeldemente por su rostro algo que resultó estremecedor en el castaño. Trato de empujar al mayor para separarlo de si pero este ejercía más fuerza impidiéndole cumplir cualquier acción para escapar. El peliplateado miraba fijamente al menor y Akira podía sentir como esa azul miraba penetraba más allá de su alma. Nuevamente sintió los rojizos labios de su acompañante sobre los suyos y que estos rápidamente cambiaban su rumbo para recorrer su cuello.

Se estremeció por completo. Sentía miedo, pánico. Si permitía que el peliplateado siguiera terminaría igual o incluso peor que la noche pasada. Intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de la prisión en que era mantenido pero por cada esfuerzo que hacia Shirogane más acariciaba al joven bajo el y cada caricia parecía una copia exacta de las de la noche anterior.

No, esta vez no dejaría que pasará lo mismo. Por más que Akira le reclamaba el mayor parecía ignorar completamente sus palabras y sólo se enfocaba en acariciarlo por sobre la ropa y aunque aún no había un contacto de piel con piel el castaño podía sentir el mismo extraño calor que antes, exactamente el mismo. Nuevamente comenzaba a perder la razón de si, muy a pesar de su resistencia a tal acto, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse de a poco, más aún deseaba detener aquello ¿o no? Siguió resistiéndose hasta que por fin el peliplateado le miraba directamente a los ojos con esa mirada llena de pasión desbordante, con la misma mirada con la cual la noche anterior lo había denigrado… ¿denigrado? ¿Tan malo había sido? Su mente se encontraba confusa, lo único que lo sacó de sus divagaciones fue el hecho de que sintió como el mayor baja lentamente hasta llegar a su parte baja, comenzó a jugar lentamente mientras el castaño seguía todos sus movimientos, el sonido del cierre del pantalón siendo abierto paulatinamente era lo único que se escuchaba en la vacía casa, una mirada livinidosa del ojiazul y…

Despertó exaltado, ¿estaba soñando? ¿Qué mierda significaba todo eso? Se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo, realmente no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba. ¿No había sido él una víctima de la situación? A su entender eso había sido, pero le era extremadamente complicado explicar el porque de aquel sueño, el porqué sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho cada vez que se imaginaba a Shirogane. Molesto se levantó del sofá, necesitaba distraerse y tal vez la única forma de hacerlo era con su molesto amigo por lo que decidió tomar una ducha y partir hacia su casa.

Se paró frente al espejo, algo estaba diferente, era algo inexplicable pero al ver su reflejo en aquel espejo podía notar cierto cambio en él. Tonterías. Terminó de arreglarse y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, antes de salir decidió buscar algo en la cocina para comer, se acercó al refrigerador y algo se estremeció en su interior. ¿No había sentido la presencia de alguien la noche anterior cuando fue por algo de beber? Pensaba que había sido su imaginación pero, ¿si se trataba de Shirogane? Quizás haya sido eso…

El toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era raro que alguien llegase a la casa ya que el único que iba por esos lugares era su tonto amigo rubio, bueno, si se tratase de el se ahorraría un viaje hasta su casa. Con su actitud aburrida de siempre abrió la puerta de su entrada pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de su amigo de la infancia.

-Que tal, Aki-chan

-Kou… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, te he venido a buscar.

-Tú nunca vienes acá, ¿qué te traes?

-Nada, ¿por qué piensas así de mí? –Entró a la casa pasando de largo al castaño y se tiró en el sofá –no te he visto últimamente, te extrañaba.

-Mentiroso, además no te dije que podías entrar

-No puedes negar la entrada a un amigo –veía el rostro molesto del menor - como si te fuera a violar

-…

Esa palabra…. ¿qué rayos pensaba al considerar que lo que había hecho ese idiota podría ser por su culpa? Estaba más que claro que la sombra se había aprovechado de él, dijese lo que dijese en su defensa y no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo, además él se había ido por su propia decisión por lo que no tendría que preocuparse más de que _eso_ sucediera nuevamente. Su corazón se estremeció ¿acaso le dolía el echo de no ver nunca más a "ese" sujeto? No podía, ¿o sí?

-Akira

-…

-¡Akira!

-¿Qué?

-Dónde esta Shirogane –mencionó extrañamente serio el pelinegro

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-¡Donde….!

-No tengo idea –recibió una mirada de desconfianza –No lo he visto, no sé donde se podría haber metido.

-Debo irme –mencionó para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.

-Espera Kou-nii ¿adonde vas? –tenía un mal presentimiento

-No te preocupes –sonrió –asuntos de trabajo, nos vemos.

Luego de guiñarle un ojo salio rápidamente por donde había llegado dejando atrás a un muy confundido castaño. No sabía exactamente que había sucedido esos últimos minutos pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo ocurriría muy pronto. Agobiado de tanta estupidez tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo. Salió de su hogar muy confundido por la actitud de su reciente visita, ese cambio de actitud era muy raro en él. A paso lento se dirigió a casa de Kengo, cuando ya estaba frente a ella rezó a todos los dioses para que no se encontrara con la hermana de este y tuvo suerte ya que al tocar salió un desaliñado rubio medio dormido que lo miraba confundido.

-Hoy no está abierto el negocio… buenas noches… –intentó cerrar lentamente la puerta pero el pie del castaño lo detuvo.

-¡Idiota! Soy yo, despierta de una buena vez, ¡tarado!

-¿Akira? –Se sobó los ojos -¡Akira! ¡¿Haz venido por mí? ¡¿Quieres pasar otra noche de hombres con tu fiel amigo? ¿Ah? Aki… -un golpe llegó a su rostro

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto, arréglate.

-A la orden.

Tras unos cinco minutos de espera el rubio apareció radiante, con su alegría característica y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No entendía mucho la manera de pensar de su amigo pero era bueno tener una persona así para distraerse en una situación como esa. Akira caminaba en silencio más Kengo solo hablaba y hablaba lo que hacía reconsiderar al castaño si realmente eso había sido una buena idea, al fin habían llegado a los videojuegos donde su amigo se encontraba más emocionado que niño de 5 años. Pasaron un par de horas en ese lugar y luego Kengo invitó a su amigo a comer luego de que escuchara el sonido de su estomago, esa invitación fue bien recibida por el castaño ya que no había comido hace mucho.

Luego de salir de aquel local comenzaron a caminar a un paso lento y en un total silencio por parte de ambos lo que extrañó al castaño ya que su amigo siempre había sido hiperactivo en todo momento y sentido. Al fin de caminar por unos cuantos minutos se detuvieron en un puesto de fideos que se encontraba totalmente vacío. Desde que habían entrado y ordenado su comida el silencio no se quebró y al ver a su rubio amigo tan serio y tranquilo provocó en él un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Tras varios minutos para el castaño la comida yacía frente a ellos, se llevó el primer bocado a la boca viendo de reojo los movimientos de su amigo quién se encontraba realmente sereno, finalmente Kengo habló repentinamente provocando un sobresalto en el castaño.

-Es algo extraño que no hayan atacado los kokuchi-

-Supongo… -sentía que algo no estaba bien -… debe ser a causa del verano.

-Claro, los villanos también toman vacaciones.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral tan incómodo que hasta el dueño del local los había dejado solos. Aquel comportamiento del joven rubio era totalmente irracional para Akira ya que jamás se comportaba de esa manera, inclusive en los momentos más serios e importantes.

-No he visto a Shirogane-san en estos días –interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo.

-No sé donde estará –trató de lucir indiferente.

-Eso es raro, ya que ustedes están unidos.

-¿Unidos? –Por un instante se mostró asombrado pero recupero rápidamente la compostura -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es algo obvio, sin él no puedes ser humano y gracias a él eres un shin.

-Deja de decir tonterías Kengo

-Es muy raro verte sin él, o mejor dicho verlo a él junto a ti.

-A que quieres llegar –respondió molesto al rubio

-¿A qué quiero llegar? Pues, ni siquiera te has acercado al bar, has actuado mas raro que de costumbre, fuiste a las clases de la tarde, viniste por cuenta propia a buscarme, ¿sigo?

-Basta de tantas estupideces, gracias por la comida pero me largo de aquí –estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta cuando escucho la voz serena de su amigo que lo detuvo por completo.

-¿A qué le temes tanto?

Se volteó automáticamente hacia su amigo al escuchar sus palabras, este lo miraba fijamente pero lo que sus ojos reflejaban era algo indescriptible para el castaño. Con un suspiro de derrota le pidió que lo acompañara al parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, el rubio dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y siguió a su amigo en completo silencio y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron al dichoso parque, se fijaron en su entorno en el cual no había mucha gente pero si unas cuantas parejas lo que los hacía sentir muy fuera de lugar y algo observados también pero de igual forma se quedaron en el lugar pero un poco más apartados del resto.

-Todos han estado hablando, especulando mejor dicho.

-No me ha pasado nada que deba contarte –se defendió con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

-No deseo saber que te ha sucedido, más bien quiero entenderte Akira.

-No tienes nada que entender

-Evidentemente algo ha sucedido entre tú y Shirogane y no me interesa lo que haya sido, solo me interesa como estas.

-… -no tenía palabras para su amigo, ni el mismo sabía como se encontraba en ese momento.

-Incluso Kou-nii vino a verme algo preocupado

-¿Kou? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que hablara contigo, tenía mucha prisa al parecer

-Kengo, ¿tú crees en las palabras de Shirogane? –Su amigo lo miró tratando de comprender –cuando él dice que… bueno, que…

-¿Te quiere?

Con dificultad asintió con la cabeza, la mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo ya que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su amigo debido a la enorme vergüenza que sentía al preguntar semejante estupidez. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso para su gusto y además el silencio absoluto de su tonto amigo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

-No crees, Akira, que tu vida sería muy aburrida sin Shirogane

-Kengo… -sonrío.

-Te has estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, mira como has reaccionado por culpa de él –volvía a ser el mismo de siempre - Aunque hubiera preferido que te enamoraras de mí.

-¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!

-¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga, Akira-kun? Yo te conozco desde la infancia

-¡Cállate de una vez! –Se levantó molesto –veo que haz vuelto a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre.

-¿A dónde vas? –Vio como el castaño se alejaba por el sendero del parque, se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió -¡Espérame Akira! ¡No me dejes!

Ignorando los gritos de su rubio amigo siguió su andar, no podía decir que era la charla que esperaba ya que en vez de estar aliviado de encontraba demasiado confundido. Si le hubiera contado lo que le había hecho la sombra aquella noche lo más seguro era que su respuesta fuera otra. Entre tanto pensamiento no se dio cuanta de que había llegado a la casa de Kengo y este lo había percibido gracias al tacto de la mano de Kengo en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? ¡Será como una pijamada! Di que si

-No

-Vamos, ¿qué harás solo en tu casa? Acepta, será divertido

-Ésta bien

Tal vez era buena idea pasar una noche fuera de casa, de ese entorno, aunque igual le temía a la hermana mayor de su rubio amigo pero era mejor que estar solo teniendo pesadillas y pasar envela. Solo esperaba dormir bien esa noche…

*****·*****

_Maldita conciencia…_

Desde que había huido prácticamente del lado del joven se dedico a deambular por los alrededores. Su mente era un caos y muchas veces sintió el deseo de volver a su lado y suplicarle perdón de la forma mas humillante pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

_Malditos recuerdos…_

Su corazón dolía debido al recuerdo de la reciente noche y el dolor de su rostro que había quedado grabado en su mente. Su alma dolía al pensar en aquel pasado cuando eran felices y vivían en armonía pero que inevitablemente tendría que acabar, lo mismo pasaba ahora. Parecía más bien una maldición entre los dos pero su dolor aumentaba al pensar que esta vez era mucho más culpable de lo ocurrido que hace cientos de años.

Sin darse cuenta volvió al mismo lugar del cual había huido hace unas horas, se ubicó en uno de los tejados vecinos y se quedó viendo directamente la ventana del cuarto donde se alojaba. No esperaba que el menor realizara las mismas actividades del día, no esperaba que se encontrara con el mismo humor de siempre por lo que su corazón se contrajo al verlo salir de su casa como si nada y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela. Lo observó con deleite, no se había percatado de su presencia ya que lucía muy distraído. Nuevamente sintió el impulso de pararse frente a él y hablarle pero eso definitivamente sería un error muy grande.

Necesitaba distraerse, decidió ir en busca de algunos seres de la sombra en los alrededores para exterminarlos y así no pensar más en _aquello, _su plan parecía funcionar pero cada vez que trataba de descansar al cerrar sus ojos era invadido por cientos de pesadillas, escenas que se clavaban profundamente en su alma y que lo atormentaban por cientos y cientos de siglos. Sus luchas se hicieron casi monótonas al igual que su rutina de vigilancia por las mañanas al joven Akira.

La anhelante noche ya había caído sobre ese extraño mundo para él. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, entre las vigas de ese edificio en construcción solo se lograba ver una silueta completamente negra y de larga cabellera. Necesitaba un descanso, su cuerpo lo exigía pero su mente no se lo permitía.

Los últimos días de los había pasado eliminando a los kokuchi que habitaban en la ciudad, casi no había descansado ya que al entrar al mundo de los sueños su mente comenzaba a torturarlo lentamente por lo que ir de caza tras los seres de las sombras lo distraían casi completamente. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad, al parecer en ese sector no quedaba más que cazas por lo que ya disponía a retirarse cuando pudo percibir una presencia muy familiar en las cercanías.

-Por fin te encontré, has estado escabulléndote como una rata.

Las nubes que cubrían la enorme luna llena de esa noche se disiparon iluminando con sus rayos resplandecientes la silueta de Shirogane que se lograba ver con más claridad y cuya larga cabellera era tratada de ser llevada por el frío viento. Frente a él, enteramente de blanco y con una mirada llena de rencor, yacía la figura de un hombre desafiante. Se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos realizaba algún movimiento y sólo se lograba escuchar la armonía del viento.

-Kou… -dijo lo más fríamente posible.

-¡Vaya! Te ves deplorable –su voz era como si escupiera veneno –Pensé que te encontraría en mejor estado.

-… -no tenía sentido contestarle, sólo atino a estar alerta.

-¿No dirás nada? –dijo en son de burla.

-Qué quieres que diga –sonó frío

-¡Por supuesto! Debía ser así ¿no? Luego de satisfacerte por completo, típico de un ser de las sombras.

Shirogane no respondió a sus palabras ni realizó ningun movimiento a parte de sostener la mirada llena de odio que le lanzaba el pelinegro. Pareciera que Kou esperara una respuesta o reacción por parte de la sombra y al ver que no reaccionaba su sangre comenzó a hervir debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento por lo que se preparó para atacar.

-¿Buscas pelea? –dijo serenamente la sombra mientras se quitaba lentamente su sombrero.

-Actuando de esa forma tan despreciable –se colocó en posición de atacar -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho?

-… -nuevamente no supo contestarle.

-¡Maldición Shirogane! Han sido dos veces, ¡dos malditas veces! –Se encontraba exasperado, trató de calmarse –desde aquella vez me prometí jamás volver a permitir que sucediera otra vez, así que…

Se lanzó veloz y ágilmente sobre la figura de la sombra que se encontraba estática, con sus ojos completamente cerrados y un rostro sereno. El peliplateado esquivó con gracias saltando a la viga paralela que yacía suspendida. La figura del pelinegro se encontraba agachada y jadeante, su enojo iba en aumento y era muy difícil tener autocontrol de sí, se incorporó paulatinamente y miró fijamente al peliplateado.

-No puedo permitir que me mates aún, si quieres pelear te complaceré –mencionó la sombra sacando su espada –pero si no te calmas acabaré contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bien, entonces así será.

Aún desde la lejanía se lograba escuchar el ruido del metal chocando entre sí, las dos siluetas masculinas se movían a gran velocidad y tal gracia que parecía una danza secreta. Llevaban luchando varios minutos sin parar, coincidieron al detenerse en el preciso lugar de su encuentro, sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero no dejaron de mirarse ni bajar la guardia.

_Maldición…_

Su estado era patético. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones para luchar con un ser de luz pero también sabía que era imposible evitar esta pelea. Quizás si no se hubiera puesto a exterminar kokuchis desde esa noche ya hubiera terminado con semejante show, incluso se daba cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba peleando de lo peor y ni siquiera le podía acertar un golpe fatal.

En los últimos minutos solo se había dedicado a esquivar los golpes del pelinegro, en un comienzo daba resultado pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pesado y de a poco se le fue difícil leer los movimientos de su adversario. Se encontraba extenuado pero no podía rendirse, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo pesaba tanto que no podía moverse, comenzó a ver doble y ese instante de debilidad lo supo aprovechar muy bien Kou al insertarle un golpe con toda su fuerza en el abdomen.

Su vista se nubló, caía pesadamente por culpa de la gravedad, no se podía mover para caer lo mejor posible. La polvera que produjo el impacto cubrió un gran perímetro, el viento ayudó a disipar el polvo para finalmente ver el cuerpo tirado del peliplateado. Yacía inerte en el frío suelo, su respiración era demasiado lenta, se sentía débil y comenzaba a perder la razón. Intentó levantarse pero todo fue en vano, no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de ese lugar ni menos para continuar esa patética batalla. Sentía los pasos de aquel hombre acercarse más y más a él, una sonrisa se formó en sus rojizos labios, si ese era su fin no podría perdonárselo nunca. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando el fin, ya no aguantaba estar conciente pero no se rendiría, su mente forjo las imágenes de todos los momentos que pasó junto a Akira, el día en que lo encontró y el día en que lo transformó. Aquellos recuerdos eran como miles de dagas atravesar su corazón.

Kou avanzaba lentamente hacia su enemigo, para él era increíble que un rey de las sombras diera tan poca batalla pero más lástima le dio al ver el estado en que había caído Shirogane. Se detuvo frente a él y lo vio en deplorable estado con la respiración demasiado lenta, no entendía muy bien y definitivamente tenía una incertidumbre en su interior pero la rabia era mucho más grande que su razón. Se estaba preparando para darle el golpe final cuando escuchó unos extraños ruidos salir de sus labios, su curiosidad fue más grande que sus deseos de acabar con su vida por lo que se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza y se agachó.

_-Lo… siento, Akira… Ryuuko…_

El asombro que se reflejaba en el rostro del pelinegro era inmenso, esas simples palabras provenientes de la sombra lo descolocaron completamente. Observó fijamente el rostro pálido de Shirogane y de ahí se fijo en el rosado de sus mejillas y de sus labios resecos. El miserable había estado peleando enfermo. Al darse cuenta de ello su sangre hirvió, se levantó y dio media vuelta pero algo no le permitía dejarlo tirado en ese estado. Apoyó su pesado cuerpo en su hombro y se fue de ahí con la sombra en dirección hacia su casa, al llegar tendió al peliplateado en el sofá con brusquedad luego desapareció unos minutos para volver con un vaso de agua y unas píldoras.

-Esto le ayudará –dijo para sí –Despierta, Shirogane.

-¿Dónde…?

-No agotes tu energía –su respiración se había vuelto rápida y sus mejillas se encontraban más rojas que antes –toma esto, te sentirás mejor

-Yo no… -no sabía con quien ni donde estaba, ni siquiera era capaz de levantar sus brazos por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que ayudarlo para tomarse las píldoras.

-¿Cómo has llegado a tal estado? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos días?

-Vagando… la ciudad, matando… matando… -no podía ni formar una oración coherente.

-Es esa la razón por la que no ha habido kokuchis últimamente –dijo asombrado - ¿Acaso has estado exterminándolos durante todo este tiempo?

-Tranquilidad… Akira… -lentamente perdía la conciencia -lo siento Ryuuko

-Idiota…

Era imposible que aquel bastardo haya estado peleando sin parar durante todos esos días, simplemente no lo entendía. No sabía que pensar hasta el momento, claramente ahora no podía lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo pero no deseaba dejar las cosas como estaban y sentarse a esperar a que Akira sufriera nuevamente por su culpa. No, definitivamente no podía permitirlo nuevamente, pero… Se tomó la cabeza con frustración, definitivamente no sabía que hacer y el tiempo se iba agotando, repentinamente se levantó de su lugar, tomó su chaqueta y desapareció del departamento.

*****·*****

_El parque se encontraba cubierto por los cerezos y una brisa volaba traviesamente los pétalos caídos en el sendero. Caminó automáticamente sin saber donde ir, algo extraño lo guiaba contra su voluntad pero tampoco tenía deseos de detenerse. Junto al lago lo vio, de espaldas hacia él, quiso gritar su nombre pero no tenía voz alguna, entró en desesperación. _

_El viento comenzaba a soplar incesantemente pero suave, la corta cabellera negra del muchacho era revuelta por la extraña brisa y sus ropajes oleaban con delicadeza en plena armonía. Intentó sacar la voz pero era en vano, comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro por ver a la persona por la cuál vivía, extrañamente parecía no avanzar, aceleró un poco el pasó pero nada, finalmente terminó corriendo hasta él como si su vida dependiera de ello pero aún así no lograba acercársele._

_Cayó de rodillas pesadamente. El joven miró sobre su hombro y ambas miradas, carmesí y zafiro, se cruzaron intensamente. El viento que antes soplaba en una sola dirección comenzó a rodear la figura del menor encerrándolo en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo, lentamente su silueta comenzó a desvanecerse con lentitud. El peliplateado comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero el único sonido que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar era el de las ráfagas de viento. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacía el joven pero cada vez que daba un paso la figura del menor iba desapareciendo más y más. Finalmente llegó hasta él, su silueta era totalmente traslucida, alzó su mano hacía el pelinegro y este solo lo observaba fijamente hasta que desvió la mirada hacía el cielo dándole nuevamente la espalda al mayor. Trató de tocar su hombro pero al tener un pequeño roce el menor había desaparecido junto al viento._

_Se encontraba fuera de sí, parado estático en ese mismo lugar. El cielo azul que había se fue transformando cada vez más en un gris oscuro, ya no había brisa alguna que soplara. Solo un silencio lo rodeaba, un mortal silencio. Se fijo en su alrededor, todo parecía muerto, los cerezos se encontraban secos y los pétalos en el sendero parecían cualquier tipo de hojas secas y grisáceas. Volteó hacia el lago y este parecía haberse secado de la nada, todo su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse, algo lo obligó a mirar al suelo y fue una gran sorpresa para él ver las sombras acercárseles. No podía correr hacia ni un lado, era rodado por la negrura que se iba acercando de a poco hasta llegar a sus pies, lentamente iban cubriendo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo hasta que finalmente fue envuelto por la oscuridad eterna…_

*****·*****

¿Qué tal? Me siento algo nerviosa ya que con el premier capitulo no tienen mucho en común (para los que esperaban más acción) pero era primordial saber que sentían ambos personajes para el esperado reencuentro que, dependiendo de ustedes, tendrán.

Agradezco que hayan leído hasta el final y un Review de su parte sería un gran pago a esta humilde escritora que necesita aliento e inspiración.

Los amo mucho a todos y no dejen de leerle

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
